ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shanya
"I can never fight '' ''for myself, '' ''but for others, '' ''I can kill." '' Bei Shanya ist es schwer zu sagen ob sie wirklich eine reine Mondstreunerin ist. Die Augen sind eindeutig, doch die Statur, die helle Haut und der lange buschige Schwanz sind Hinweise darauf, das sie vermutlich eine Mischung beider Rassen ist. Sie ist von schlanker und selbst für ihre Rasse von sehr kleiner Statur. Ihre grünen Augen die nur einen kleinen bläulichen Anteil in sich tragen wirken groß und verträumt, umrahmt von dunklen Wimpern, die im Kontrast zu den rosanen Haaren stehen in denen sich einzelne dunklere Reflexe befinden. Sollte man sie jemals leichter bekleidet sehen, erkennt man eine etwa zehn Zentimeter lange verblasste Narbe knapp über ihrem Bauchnabel. ebenso wie eine etwa Münzgroße 'Brandnarbe' in Höhe des Sternums. Eine dritte Narbe findet sich auf ihrem Rücken auf Höhe der Tailie, von der Wirbelsäule an, zieht sich links entlang eine etwa 15 cm lange Narbe über diese Seite des Rückens. Seit Neustem eine Tätowierung auf ihrem linken Rippenbogen seitlich knapp unter der Brust "die Musik in meinem Herzen" in sehr geschwungener Schrift, darunter vier kleine Sterne, in denen "Ehn", "Liam", "Narya" und "Szayel" in zarter Schrift zu lesen ist. ''thumb|left "Die hört man in der Kelchkuppe andauernd herum rüllen. Ziemliche Zicke soll sie sein und sogar Leute aus der Zuflucht werfen." - "Naja hast'e sie gesehen? Die sieht aus als hätte ihr einer ordentlich was ins Gesicht gegeben. So 'nen Ding wie die Zuflucht is' nix für ne Schönheitskönigin." * einen simplen Bogen mit ein paar wenigen Pfeilen * ein kleines Notizbuch mit Liedern * ein Tagebuch * Buch „Gryfwald’s Sammlung“ (Leihgabe von Leih'a) * eine kleine Harfe * ein Paar Ohrringe (eine "Leihgabe" von Kihde) * einen Brief auf rosa Papier, der gefaltet in dem kleinen Notizbuch liegt. * ein Brief der Aussieht als hätte sich eine Herde-Chocobos darum gestritten, ebenfalls im Notizbuch * eine Mondkreole (ein Geschenk von Scion) * eine Sternenrubin-Spieldose (ein Geschenk von Fihpo) * eine dicke Katze Namens 'Röllchen' * ein kleines rosa Stoffherzchen * ein kleines Säckchenauf den ein lächelnder Mogry draufgenäht ist, mit einem ganz besonderen Inhalt (ein Geschenk von Piwiwi) tief vergraben in einer Kiste: * ihr Verlobungsring (ein schlichter Ring auf dem eine kleine Kugel befestigt ist in dem ein Stern leuchtet) (ein Geschenk von Paz) * Buhlen-Anhänger in Platin - Ein Anhänger, der ewige Freundschaft symbolisiert (Geschenk von Paz) Inhalt der "Taschen" *ein wenig Gil *immer ein bisschen Schokolade *Nähuntensilien um immer schnell etwas flicken zu können *eine kleine Spieluhr in Form eines Schmuckkästchens (ein Geschenk von Renkash) *eine Kontaktperle (ein Geschenk von Ray) *ein Schlagring (Leihgabe von Kassandra) *zwei Schlüssel *Ein kleiner weißer und auf Hochglanz polierter Quarz-Anhänger, der fein in Form einer geschwungenen Klinge geschliffen wurde, an einer Kette um ihren Hals (von Kichiro) „Große Helden brauchen großes Leid und große Lasten, andernfalls bleibt die Hälfte ihrer Größe unbemerkt.“ „Die verändert sich immer mehr, sicherlich liegt das an diesem komische Kater mit den Schlangenaugen!“ „Sicher? Vielleicht war sie schon immer so und das scheue Mädchen war nur Fassade?“ Shanya tritt besonders in Gruppen die sie kennen selbstbewusst auf. Kommt ein unangenehmes Thema, wird dieses mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln und einem frechen Spruch umgangen. Jedoch zeigt sie sich anders, sollte wirklich der komplette Fokus auf ihr liegen. Das nervöse Beißen der Unterlippe, das zucken der Ohren, alles deutet darauf hin dass sie sich unwohl fühlt, sollte man ihr mehr Beachtung schenken, als sie gerade verkraften kann. Neben diesen Dingen, ist aber eines unumstößlich, sie hat einen wahren Helfer-Komplex. Ein Mädchen das bedrängt wird? Ein verlorener Junge? Ein Obdachloser der Hilfe braucht? Keiner ist vor ihr sicher, ob sie wollen oder nicht, Shanya bemüht sich ihnen irgendwie zu helfen und neigt dabei leider dazu sich gerne selbst in verzwickte Situationen zu manövrieren. *Gesang (meisterhaft) - Stimmbeispiel (Sabrina Weckerlin) Beispiel: 1 & 2 *Harfe (sehr gut) *andere Musik-instrumente (eine gewisse Grundausbildung -> je nach Instrument anderer Stand) *Kochen (gut) *Tanzen (recht gut) *Bogenschießen (sagen wir es so... ihr Lehrmeister ist froh dass sie selbst nicht so viel Freude daran hatte) *Nähen (ok) *Erste Hilfe (man sollte vermeiden ihre Erste Hilfe Kenntnisse zu benötigen.) *der Umgang mit kleinen Tricks der Astrologie (beginnend) - Lehrer: Scion *Es gibt Gerüchte dass in ihr ein großes Ätherpotential steckt, welches sie unbewusst in manchen Situationen nutzt... nicht immer soll es gut ausgehen. * Der bekannteste bunte Hund - äh rosa Katze in Eorzea (gez. Di'ja Nara) * wenn sie kocht, kocht sie grundsätzlich viel zu viel * das Bambusblatt hat bereits über sie berichtet * hat bereits ein Kind * würde fast alles für Geld machen * wurde mit einem fremden seltsam wirkenden Kater gesehen? Er zwingt sie doch hoffentlich nicht komische Dinge zu tun * wurde in eindeutiger Pose mit einem Fremden am Strand erwischt * verdreht der Reihe nach den Männern den Kopf, scheint aber sich für keinen von ihnen zu interessieren * Sammelt Obdachlose / Hilfsbedürftge / Sonstiges wie andere Leute Briefmarken * ist schwanger * warum trinkt sie dann so viel? * Mitglied einer diebischen Miqo'te-Gang zu tun haben * ein Wangen-Kuss von ihr wurde für 16504 Gil versteigert * hat was mit Ciell * 'hab gehört ihre Brüste sind ihre Schwachstelle.... oder irgendwie sowas.' * Sie hat den Schönheitwettbewerb des Honighofs und des Badehauses gewonnen. * 'Die arbeitet sich noch kaputt, hab gehört die hat nun drei Jobs und irgend so 'nen komisches Projekt. Wann schläft die eigentlich mal?' * 'Habt ihr gehört? sie gehört zu einem Nunh!' (nicht alles was hier steht muss stimmen ;D ) * oben stehende Gerüchte * ihr Gesicht sieht man in letzter Zeit auf den Plakaten vom Badehaus und dem Honighof. * sie offensichtlich in Not und allein mit deinen sorgen, sie wird sich versuchen um dich zu kümmern Erst wenige Tage alt war das kleine Fellknäul, als man es im Nordwald fand und einer Ziehmutter übergab. Monate zogen ins Land in der man nach den Eltern suchte, doch irgendwann gab man auf und gab dem kleinen Mädchen den Namen Shanya. Immer irgendwie eine Fremde, nicht dazugehörend wuchs sie in der Stadt des Waldes auf, schaffte es aber nur selten Kontakte zu gleichaltrigen zu finden, weshalb sie, immer wenn sie es konnte, sich aus der Stadt stahl. In den Wäldern war es angenehm, die Musik des Windes, begleitet von dem Gesang der Blätter, rührten ihr Herz, und an genau einem solchen Tag, traf sie auf Jehantel, der in dem jungen Mädchen mehr sah, als ein seltsames Kind. Jahre zogen in das Land und aus dem Mädchen wurde eine Frau, sowie aus der Schülerin eine ebenbürtige Sängerin wurde, bis der Tag kam, an dem Jehantel sie aufforderte nun ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen... für mehr Details... spielt mit ihr IC und findet es heraus. Shanya-Portrait.png Badehaus_werbung_neu2.jpg|Meerjungfrau des Badehauses, die neue Werbeanzeige. Dreamy.png|Ein neues Leben beginnt. Kostüm-Party_im_Badehaus.png|Suzuko, Nyh, Shanya, Kurukiri, Micaiah und Tau auf dem Kostümfest des Badehauses Zwei.png|Shanya und Szayel Shanya.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Unsortiert Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mondstreuner) Kategorie:Miqo'te (Goldtatze) Kategorie:Mischvölker Kategorie:Taverne "Ewige Jungfer" Kategorie:Wolfstanz Kategorie:Die Zuflucht Kategorie:Barde Kategorie:Astrologe